henrys_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Raw Tag Team Championships
The Raw Tag Team Championships (previously the WWE Tag Team Titles) were introduced on the first episode of Smackdown, decided in a triple threat tag team match, featuring the Prime Time Players, The New Day and The Hardy Boyz, won by the Prime Time Players. They are the current tag team championships on Raw. History The WWE Tag Team Titles were first introduced on SmackDown, and crowned their first champion in the Prime Time Players, Darren Young and Titus O'Neil. The group of The New Day, Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods, became the second champions when they won the titles. Tyson Kidd and Cesaro defeated them two months later, becoming the third champions. Their reign would be cut short when Tyson was injured by AJ Styles, forcing the titles to be vacated. When American Alpha won the first SmackDown Tag Team Invitational at No Mercy, they were awarded the belts. At Armageddon, American Alpha would defend their titles against The Ascension. Chad Gable and Jason Jordan continued their amazing run with another defense against The Revival at Royal Rumble, and getting another one when they defeated The Club at Fastlane, though not without controversy. After The Revival defeated The Club on SmackDown to get another title match, Daniel Bryan announced that the losers of the match at WrestleMania would be barred from challenging for the tag titles for a whole year. Once again, American Alpha retained, as their record-setting reign continued. At the start of Season Three, the belts were sent to Raw and re-branded as the Raw Tag Team Championships. The previous reigns stayed under the previous lineage, with American Alpha recognized as the first champions. New number one contenders were crowned very quickly, as the New Day defeated The Revival to earn their championship match. At Payback, American Alpha retained again in a great match, that was marked by the San Jose crowd turning on the champions for their cheating ways. Chad Gable and Jason Jordan's incredible reign finally ended at Extreme Rules, as they were beaten by the returning Hardy Boyz. Aftering retaining in the rematch against American Alpha on Raw, Jeff and Matt Hardy would defend their titles again at Bad Blood, defeating surprise contenders the Golden Truth. The Hardys' next challengers would be the new team of Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, who became number one contenders against #DIY. At Summerslam, the return of Roman Reigns to Raw and the reformation of The Shield brought the Hardy Boyz reign to an end. At No Mercy, the Hounds of Justice would defeat Jeff and Matt in their rematch clause. The Shield's first new feud as champions came against The Revival, who got the assistance of the Enforcer, Arn Anderson, to even out the numbers game. At Survivor Series , The Shield would make their second title defense. After a few defenses on Raw throughout December and January against the likes of the Golden Truth and the Lucha Dragons, it was Tommaso Ciampa that called out the Shield for a title match. At Elimination Chamber , Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns scored another successful defense of the championships. Next up for The Shield was the New Day, as the two most powerful factions on Raw went face to face. At WrestleMania , The New Day began their second reign with the tag titles, as Kofi Kingston pinned Dean Ambrose. The New Day-Shield feud would continue, with the Hounds of Justice getting a clean sweep in a six man tag team match at Backlash , before the champions would retain inside Hell in a Cell at Extreme Rules . At Money in the Bank , The Revival would finally become tag team champions, defeating The New Day before retaining against the Lucha House Party at Vengeace . Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder kept on winning, retaining against Cesaro and Sheamus at Summerslam , before running into the Authors of Pain. Akam and Rezar were dominant in capturing the titles at Unforgiven , destroyed The B-Team at No Mercy , and got their revenge against The Undisputed Era at Survivor Series . Title Reigns __FORCETOC__